Reaching You
by iwha
Summary: "Will my feelings ever reach you?" GiottoxHaru AU/Modern
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but partially owns the plot of the story here.**_

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write something about the first generation and that they're the main characters, I just don't have the right idea. This is mainly inspired by the song, _'Kimi ni Todoke'_ by Tanizawa Tomofumi. The song's meaning is the story's title. I don't know how many chapters this'll be. It's my first time to write a series story and not just One-Shots, so bear with me if the updates might be slow. And also, don't expect romance too soon, I'm still building it up. Although there are hints. About other pairings, I'm still thinking about that, so don't rush me too much. Part 2 is already on the works so it might take a while, but I will definitely post it once I've finished.

I also made Giotto's name here to be Ieyasu for him to be very much Japanese. I made a couple of tweaks here and there, but I'll gradually write about the others as well, for now they'll only be mentioned. I'll try to make them as In-Character as possible, but do correct me if there's things that I've missed. Btw, Nana calls Giotto _'Yasu-kun'_ similar to how she calls Tsuna _'Tsu-kun'_.

* * *

Out of the corner of his right eye, he secretly watches over as she recites the poem that their teacher asked her to read aloud for the whole class. He doesn't know why, but there's something about this girl that makes his eyes follow her whenever he sees him. Always making him feel something he's not quite sure yet. He turns to his book again to try focusing on their lesson but his mind still wanders to the girl. He secretly heaved a sigh, making another quick glance at the girl again. He then notices that her hair is in a braided bun today. It makes her look cute.

'_Stop it right now. You're already failing this class Ieyasu. Stop it already.'_

He sighs in defeat. Really, there's something about this girl that he just can't…. He just can't, period. Thankfully for the blonde, the school bell rang, signaling that class is over and that it's lunch time now.

"Hey, Ieyasu! Let's go to the roof already! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving G!"

"I do not!"

"You really do G"

"Not you too Cozart! Man, why is everyone's on my case?"

Ieyasu laughed while secretly glancing at her. Currently, she's talking to a few of her friends, hearing her infectious chime-like laughter on his end. He couldn't help but smile a bit. To him, her laughter is akin to music. Before his friends notice that he's ogling her for the nth time, he pushes them towards the door, earning a few grunts and groans in annoyance.

"Let's go you two. You can go argue like an old married couple again on the roof."

"Hey!"

What the 17-year old didn't know, the girl looks over his way when she was sure that he wasn't looking. One of her friends notices but didn't say anything, she's confident that her friend will tell her in said friend's own time.

"Haru, what's your lunch for today?"

Haru looks at her best friend in mild surprise not really liking the grin plastered on said best friend. But, true to her nature, she smiles widely and takes out her bento **[1]** from her bag.

"Well, I'm not too sure. Let's just see, ne, Elena-chan?"

Elena on the other hand, nodded, also taking out her own lunch. As they eat their lunch, Elena couldn't help but look over Haru in mild concern. She's sure, that Haru will tell her in her own time. When she does, she'll do all that she can to help out her friend.

"Try my tempura **[2]**, Haru. It's to die for"

"Domo **[3]! **Here, try some of mine as well!"

"Sankyuu **[4]!**"

* * *

"Hey! That's mine baka **[5]**!"

"It's mine now, and there's nothing you could do about it!"

Ieyasu shook his head, chuckling slightly at what his two friends are doing.

'_Really, Cozart should've known better than show off his food to G'_

Currently, both redheads are arguing about the piece of yakitori **[6]** that is originally Cozart's lunch. And G, being the glutton that he mostly is, tried stealing some. Unfortunately for him, Cozart always retaliate, and tries back getting his lunch. They've been like this for as long as Ieyasu had known the two. And they have known each other for years now, Cozart really should have known better. _'But then again,' _Ieyasu thought, _'they wouldn't be them if they don't act like that'_

He looks up to the blue sky, lowering his bottle of Calpis, his thoughts once again wandering to a certain brunette classmate of his. He stretched up his free hand, as if trying to touch the sky above. He then wonders, or rather thinks, of what he really feels for the girl. Sure, they talk from time to time, she often helps him with his failing subjects at times, they've even been partners a couple of times for school projects. He gnawed his bottle a little, the shouts and insults of both G and Cozart in the background. Only a few months, and soon, they'll be third years, one more year, and they'll be in college. There's a big chance that he won't see her again.

He puts his free hand on his forehead and silently groaned in frustration. Both G and Cozart are still fighting in the background.

'_Aw hell... What do I do now?'_

* * *

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm late! Damn it!'_

Ieyasu ran down stairs while struggling to put his gakuran **[7]** on. Iemitsu lowers his newspaper a bit, glancing over at his oldest son as the teenager entered the kitchen. Tsuna, on the other hand, munches happily on his own breakfast, but perked up when he realized that his brother's there. Nana turned around and smiled at her eldest, Ieyasu grinned sheepishly at his mother.

"Ohayou Yasu-kun **[8]**!"

"Ohayou nii-nii **[9]**!"

"Ohayou, Ieyasu!

"Ohayou minna! Gomen **[10]** Kaa-san, I can't eat breakfast today. I'm late!"

"Wait! Your bento!"

Ieyasu then grabs a toast and puts it in his mouth and ran off to get his shoes from their front door. Nana looks over her husband and asks him to give it to their son. Iemitsu nodded, took the bento from his wife's hand, and got up from his seat to give the bento.

As Ieyasu puts his shoes on, someone taps him on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw his father grinning at him while holding his bento in the air. Grabbing it, he murmured a thank you before sprinting off, he could faintly hear his father laughing at him and saying something about youth. He didn't even bother to know, but got to his bike and pedalled as fast as he can. He can't be late, lest he earns the wrath of Hibari Alaude, for the 8th time this week.

* * *

He could feel his legs getting heavier but he can't stop now, it's just a couple of feet away, he has to. Haru was about to enter school when in the corner of her eye, she saw a very familiar boy panting, but still tried his best to pedal his way to school. She turns her head around and her eyes widen in surprise. She faced his direction and shouted to encourage him not to give.

"Sawada-san! Just a few more! You can do it!"

Just when Ieyasu was about to give up, he sees her in a silhouette manner, he blinks thinking that his mind is playing tricks. But when he heard her voice, beckoning him to go forward, right then and there he knows that it's not an illusion. It's really her. So, he pedalled harder, never mind the fact that his legs becoming heavier like lead.

Thankfully he manages to be on time, and not getting himself killed by Alaude, for now. Unfortunately, since he's not as athletic as Asari, his cousin who's somewhere out there, most probably at the music room again, he fainted in front of her. Not his finest moment, definitely not the manliest either. Embarrassing, really, especially if all of his friends laughed their asses off when they had visited him in the school infirmary, not to mention that it happened right in front of the girl he likes too. He realized that last night. But because he fainted, it's still humiliating for him; he was excused for three of his first classes. _'Lucky bastard'_ is what G and Cozart muttered under their breath.

* * *

Haru unknowingly bit the end of her pen anxiously, only Elena noticed that. She should know, because Haru only does that whenever she's nervous or worried. Right now, she's betting on the second choice, and she also bets that it's because of Sawada too. The boy _did_ faint in front of the school gates, with everyone seeing that. _'It became an instant sensation around school, poor Sawada. When he wakes up, he might wish he didn't.' _Elena thought as she mentally shakes her head in pity for the boy. He's a nice guy really; he just has some really bad luck.

What with Alaude hot on his heels trying to kill him, because for some inexplicable reason, he keeps on pissing the Discipline Chairman whether it is by accident or just plainly coincidental, on Ieyasu's part that is. Seeing this, the boxing club captain, Sasagawa Knuckles, kept on inviting him to join his club so that he'll be _'man'_ enough to face the scary prefect from hell. Of course the blonde declined but Knuckles was just darn persistent. The lists goes on and on, and suffice to say, it made Ieyasu wonder if the ones up there deems his life entertaining enough to give him misery.

But Elena thinks that it's enough to think about the boy's troubles and just focused on Haru instead. She glances at her again, and indeed, Haru can't focus on their class. She bit a back a smile that's about to form from her lips. Haru may look like that she's focusing in class, but it can't fool Elena. She has known Haru since they were in kindergarten, so she knows her like the back of her hand. Her friend might not notice it, but slowly and steadily, Sawada Ieyasu is growing on her. Elena has no problems with the boy; she actually likes him for Haru. He's a nice and kind guy, and she knows that he likes her friend very much. The scene from the school gate is proof enough. Because when Haru had momentarily forgotten about her when the latter noticed him, she even encouraged the boy to go forward. You couldn't get more proof than that.

'_Still, I wonder if Haru even realizes it yet.' _Elena smiled to herself, although it didn't reach her eyes. _'I guess, all I can is watch over her then.'_

* * *

"_I…. like you…. Sawada-san. So, I was wondering, will you go out with me?"_

_Ieyasu eyes widen in shock, he can't believe it. The girl he likes actually confessed to him. He couldn't help but grin widely, feeling his heart beating so fast, as if he had run on a marathon. He feels so elated. _

"_I like you too Miura! I've always had! I'm so glad you felt the same!"_

_He hugged her close to him, making the girl squeaked in surprise, but nevertheless hugged him back. He felt that he's the luckiest man alive._

"Having a nice dream, Ieyasu?"

Reborn asked the younger man, smirking in amusement. He's even taking pictures of his godchild's stupid grin, among other more embarrassing expressions. He can't wait to show this to both Iemitsu and Nana, maybe even the blonde's grandfather, or better, he'll use it as blackmail material.

"I like you too, Haru"

"Oh, so it's a girl eh?"

"I'm so glad that you felt the same way too"

"Really now? So why don't you get your lazy ass off my bed and scurry off to her already?"

Reborn then literally kicked Ieyasu off the bed, making the boy fall with a loud 'thud'. He then puts both his hands to his white coat's pockets and smirked deviously when he heard the blonde groan in pain, now fully awake. Even though technically he shouldn't be doing that, first he's the school's doctor and second, he's the boy's godfather. But he digresses, what's the fun in that? He has every right to annoy and tease the boy whenever and wherever (not to mention on 'how') he would do it.

"Oji-san **[11]**! What the hell!? What's the big idea!?"

"You like a girl don't you?"

"W-wha –? How –? Huh?"

Reborn shakes his head and then looks at him in mock hurt. Ieyasu stared at him blank; he could've fooled him, if it weren't from the way the older man smirks at him. Yes, Reborn couldn't be trusted.

"You still talk in your sleep. I thought you're way over your stupidity. Guess I was wrong."

The blonde glared at him in annoyance, the older man just shrugged it off, and he's still laughing at him, mentally.

* * *

**A/N:** Here are the meaning of some of the Japanese words mentioned in the story, but I know that most of you knows the words already:

**[1] Bento** - Boxed Lunch

**[2] Tempura** - something fried, usually shrimp but it can also pertain to vegetables as well.

**[3] Domo** - Casual way of saying 'thank you'

**[4] Sankyuu** - Thank you (This is what 'Thank you' sounds like if a native Japanese speaker says it in literal english)

**[5] Baka** - Stupid/Idiot/Fool

**[6] Yakitori** - Grilled Chicken (**Yaki** means to grill, while **Tori** literally means bird, or in this case chicken)

**[7] Gakuran** - old-fashion school uniform. Nowadays, it's rare for schools to have this type of uniform. for the image, just look it up online.

**[8] Ohayou** - Good morning/Morning

**[9] Nii-nii** - cute endearment for older brother

**[10] Gomen/Kaa-san** - Sorry/Mother

**[11] Oji-san** - It's not a typo, it's really the term. _Oji_ is different from **_Ojii_**. _Oji_ is a term for middle-aged men or your uncle, while **_Ojii_** is for senior citizens AKA your grandpa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, sad to say.**_

**A/N:** Unfortunately, there's not much romance in this chapter. What I did, instead, is to show the relationships and personalities of each characters, how they connect to one another, slowly but surely. Also, like I had said previously, I'll gradually add the rest of the KHR characters. I'm already introducing Asari Ugetsu and Lavina, Gokudera's mom and of course, Shitt P, although she's only mentioned for now, lastly, Luce. To Gokudera's fans, unfortunately, I'll be adding him _later_, **_much_** _**later**_ in the story.

* * *

"_Haru-chan, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_A ten year-old Elena asks her best friend, Haru-chan, as they walk home together. Ten year-old Haru ponders for a minute before exclaiming enthusiastically her answer._

"_Haru wants to be the best costume designer in all of Japan!"_

_Elena giggled and smiled, glad to hear Haru's dream. She knows that she'll be great at it, she's seen how the girl sews and frankly, she knows that it's the best for her. She'll be Haru's number one fan._

"_That's a nice dream!"_

_Haru smiled widely, happy that her friend's happy about her dream. When she told her other classmates, they just made fun of her. That's why she's ecstatic to see that she has an ally to her dream, other than her parents of course._

"_Arigatou, Elena-chan! What's yours?"_

"_I want to be a wedding planner just like Kaa-chan! And maybe, I'll meet someone like Tou-chan, just like Kaa-chan did!"_

_Both the girls' eyes sparkled as they thought of Elena's mother, Hasegawa Yui. In their eyes, the older woman is akin to superhero as it is for boys their age. Because the older woman can make your dream wedding come true, makes your special day memorable for the rest of their lives. Elena's parents met when her father was chosen to write an article about the wedding that her mother was in-charge of. Suffice to say, they hit it right off the bat and had Elena._

"_Wow!"_

Now that Elena thought about it, Sawada's even alright with her friend's quirky (but still adorable) hobby of hers. That made Sawada A-okay in her books. Most guys get immediately turned off by Haru's habit of cosplaying, so if they didn't get past that, then the guy's not worth it. She really wants to find a guy that can accept Haru for who she really is, and not because of her face or her brain. She loves Haru like a sister, they practically grew up together. Their mothers are also best friends; they even planned each other's wedding for goodness' sake. So if any guy likes Haru, they had to go through her first. It's her job, after all.

* * *

Ieyasu was about to get up from the floor when the door was opened loudly, along with a laughing Cozart and a humming Asari. It made him fall flat on his butt. Wait, someone's missing.

"Where's G?"

The two newcomers glance at each other first, before looking back to Ieyasu. Somehow, Ieyasu has a bad feeling about it. Meanwhile, Reborn sat on his chair and leaned back to watch the teenagers in front of him. They never cease to amuse him, especially Ieyasu. Speaking of the boy, he's already standing. Thankfully no one's laughing at his little mishap, but little did Ieyasu know, Reborn had secretly taken a video of it.

"Uh… You see Ieyasu, we having Biology before we came here and G, well, he was partnered to a certain someone which I'm not allowed to tell and that certain someone is a person that G really hates, y'know and… well, there's was a bit of a misunderstanding on both parts and…."

Ieyasu raised a hand to stop his cousin from babbling, good thing the taller boy got the hint, and he then turns his attention to a still-laughing Cozart.

"Cozart, what really happened?"

Cozart coughed a bit before raising his head to look at Ieyasu, his face still twitching with amusement.

"Well Ieyasu, today is officially G's worst day ever."

Ieyasu raised a brow, knowing Cozart, he must've done something stupid and pranked G. _'But then again, the two never did get along that well. Most of the time anyway'_

"I know what you're thinking," Cozart puts his hands on his chest dramatically, looking at Ieyasu with a fake pout. It made both Asari and Ieyasu wince in disgust, Cozart's actions made reminded the two boys of a certain creepy, gay music teacher of theirs that goes by the name of Lussuria. "You think that it's my fault and I played a prank on G again. No I did not, not this time anyway."

"Stop making that expression, please Shimon-san"

"Yeah, it's creepy and you know that Cozart"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, as I was saying earlier, I officially dubs this day as a holiday. Hey that rhymed!"

The blonde teenager face-palmed, while Asari pats him by the shoulder for comfort, Ieyasu then raises his head to look at Cozart tiredly. He already has an idea on what's the redhead will say.

"Can you please elaborate that? I don't understand."

"Well, G's partner is Shitt P.!"

Just the name alone has already explains it all, Ieyasu could only nod sagely. G hates Shitt P. in every sense of the word. Because Shitt P, is G's personal stalker and the bane of the boy's life; but he had liked her before, or more specifically, he's curious about her. G had always thought that Shitt P's an UMA, since UMAs are the hothead's passion and not to mention a weird hobby, as weird as it is. But it all changed when Shitt P started to stalking the boy; needless to say, the class is most probably hell for G. But it was heaven for Cozart.

"So that's why you're laughing maniacally. Good thing Hibari-senpai didn't catch you."

"Yeah well, I'm a genius"

"Really?"

"I am Ugetsu. Hey, do you doubt me?"

"Not really, but I'm a bit worried about your survival instinct; because as far as I'm concern, it's on the same level as a lemur."

"Hey!"

What the three teenage boys didn't realize, but Reborn did, was that Haru was actually behind the door listening to them. She took a small peak to know what they were doing. She then softly smiled as she saw that Ieyasu is doing well. So she turns around and goes to her next class with a grin on her face.

* * *

Etou Lavina fixes her glasses a bit to see the text on the book a little better. She was on her way towards the third chapter when the library door was slammed open. It made her jolt in surprise and turns her head around to see the unwanted visitor. Her eyebrow twitched a little when she discovers that it was none other than the resident bad boy, Gokudera Ginnosuke or 'G' as everyone calls him. Said boy immediately slouched down and signaled her to keep quiet. She then hears another voice, and if she's not mistaken, it belongs to none other than Shitt P. Namimori High's version of Lady Gaga.

She sighs again before making a zip-like expression for G, silently saying that she'll help him. G sighs in relief, mouthing a 'thank you'. Lavina just shrugged with a half smile before continuing her reading.

* * *

"You're smiling, is it because of a boy?"

Elena teased Haru but the latter just shrugged her shoulders, continuing to sew her class project, a stuffed Namahage. Elena dropped the subject, which Haru is thankful for, but the teasing grin is still there. She shook her head in mild exasperation before looking over her friend.

"Just finish your own project Elena; Luce-sensei might scold us"

"I heard my name, what is it Miura-kun?"

Both girls then looks up and see their Home Economics teacher smiling down at them, making them sheepishly grin.

"Nothing much Luce-sensei, can you please look at my project? I was thinking of adding more orange on this part, what do you think ma'am?"

Haru said while pointing her stuffed Namahage. Elena mentally thanks her friend. Luce on the other hand, looks over Haru's work with a critical eye. The girls have always liked Luce, simply because she has no prejudice against her students and was like a second mother to almost every one of them.

"Hmm… I think its better that way; you don't need to add anything. Remember, when making these things, the simpler the better, alright girls?"

"Hai, sensei"

"Good"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR period.**_

**A/N:** Now, here's another instalment for** 'Reaching You'**.

* * *

All that Lavina wants is to just get through high school without any mishaps and what-not. Is it too much to ask? Sadly, the gods above decreed to make her life more colorful, albeit a little troublesome. She then secretly glances over the redhead that's sitting on the floor. The two of them are the only ones in the library, sadly, all teachers has been called for an impromptu meeting (most probably about the sempai-tachi's graduation) so the rest of the classes for today were cancelled. The first thing she did when it was announced was to go to the school library, since people rarely go there, and she's also dying to read the novel that she has recently bought. She could've gone to one of the music rooms, but she's not comfortable enough to play the piano outside the safety (not to mention privacy) of her own home.

It made her sigh in exasperation, mentally beating herself up that she should've said no. She has never been this close to a boy her age before, and she doesn't have a clue on what to do.

* * *

"So, what do we do now Haru-chan?"

Haru blinks at her, also having no idea on what they would do. A couple of minutes ago, their teacher were called among the other teachers as well for an impromptu meeting. They already have an idea on what it was.

"I don't have any idea, Elena-chan"

"Wait a minute, Valentine's Day is coming up. Do you have someone you want to give chocolates to?"

Haru pondered about the question for a minute, an image of a blonde haired, orange-eyed boy pops in her mind. She mentally shrugs it off, she doesn't like him like that, right?

"None so far"

Elena leans forward, looking at the brunette's expression with a critical eye, but Haru just laughs it off.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we shop later for chocolates then, Haru-chan?"

"Sure, I bet that Spade-sempai will be glad to have your chocolate"

Elena's blush reached her ears at what Haru implied.

* * *

"Knuckle, quit fooling around. Focus on the review here, and pipe the bloody down you git!"

Daemon rubbed his temples in irritation as he tried, keyword TRIED, to teach Knuckle the lessons notes for their upcoming exams. Even though the loud-mouth is an idiot, he is still his best friend. So he tries his best to help him wherever he can, although teaching Knuckle can be a pain in the ass, since the guy can't remember everything (not to mention that he shouts every single damn time, it's miracle that he's still not deaf).

"I CAN'T FOCUS TO THE MAXIMUM! IT'S ALL SO CONFUSING TO ME, TO THE MAXIMUM! YOU'RE ALSO SHOUTING BY THE WAY, TO THE MAXIMUM!"

"Use your bloody indoor voice; you're lucky we're at my house. I'm not shouting, I'm telling you off. If we we're at school that bastard prefect would kick your arse, not that I'd let him actually do that, that's my job."

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'RE THAT YOU CARE FOR ME THAT MUCH, TO THE MAXIMUM!" Knuckle patted Daemon in the back good-naturedly, unfortunately it made Daemon feel the opposite of him, but although the latter's already used to his antics it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt him at the same time. Daemon also thinks that he must've cracked a rib or two. "I'M SO LUCKY TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU TO THE MAXIMUM!"

"Can we get started in this millennium already? I don't want to fail because a certain idiot's not paying attention to class."

"OKAY, OKAY TO THE MAXIMUM! YOSH! LET'S STUDY TO THE MAXIMUM!"

"Indoor voice Knuckle!"

"YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO, TO THE MAXIMUM!"

* * *

"Reborn, I think that my idea is better than yours kora!"

Colonello folded his arms and looked over the school doctor defiantly. He never did like the man ever since he first met him. Why he even started a rivalry with him. Reborn on the other hand, drank his espresso calmly but smirked in the Geography teacher's direction, ticking the man some more.

"Really? To be honest, your idea is so simple and stupid that even a kindergartner can come up with it"

"Why you –!"

Lal, the History teacher, rubbed her throbbing temple with her hand while rolling her eyes at the two men's antics. She sometimes wondered if they were really kids trapped in adult bodies. On her right, the Home Economics teacher sighs and offers the younger woman some of the muffins she brought. Lal took some and thanked Luce. The latter then offered it to their other co-teachers as well, and they graciously took some and thank the older woman.

"You know, Luce, we're not getting any progress at all in this meeting."

"You mean in _every_ meeting, Lal."

"Can you please stop those two? You're the only one they'd ever listen to"

"Love to but can't, I'm too tired to stop them. The downsides of being pregnant"

"Hah…."

Mammon, the Arts teacher, ignored the rest of his colleagues and just continued sketching the layout of the stage designs that they had discussed earlier. Fon, the Jap Lit teacher, calmly sips on his green tea while nibbling the blueberry muffin that Luce brought.

"How are the designs so far, Mammon-kun?"

"I'll tell you, if you pay me fifteen thousand yen"

"Not everything runs on money, you know"

"Don't lecture me, Kung Fu maniac!"

Bermuda and Verde, the Biology and Physics teachers respectively, are discussing things that are left to be unnoted. Skull, the English teacher, took this chance to catch up on his sleep. He spent almost all night just grading the remaining students' main grade that passed their projects late. He mentally cursed Cozart, G, Ieyasu and Asari for what they did. Somewhere in school, the four teens sneezed almost simultaneously.

Jagger, the Math teacher, pitied Skull. He knows what it felt like to grade students to the last minute just because they passed their projects late. How he figured that out, he also has the very same troublesome students under his wing (or rather, class). And he has cursed those kids la lot of times already; he's just counting the days when they'll be out of his hair. He then looks over on his left, where the music teacher, Lussuria is. He couldn't help but cringe in disgust, as the aforementioned music teacher was current gushing over some idols in the magazine that he has. What made Jagger shiver involuntarily is when the latter make cute-sy expressions and sounds. He sometimes wonders why the hell is he still at this school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *cries a river* I don't own KHR *sob***

**A/N:** I originally wanted to add more but reality's biting hard in my behind so I think this'll do for now.

* * *

"Man, it's so boring without everyone!"

Cozart said aloud while looking up the light orange-colored sky. He's currently alone in their usual hang-out, the rooftop. Ieyasu is currently in a meeting with the Beautification Committee but just don't ask how he got in. Asari, as expected, is also in a meeting with his club, the School Philanthropic Troupe. G's out of the question, since he's somewhere in school, still hiding from Shitt P. So that left Cozart with no one to bother and talk with, no one to share jokes to, no one period.

So he just lay there, cloud-watching. Now that he thought about it, it's been a while since he's done this. Maybe being alone has its perks after all. He smirked when he remembered something. Ieyasu might not say anything, he might have hid it so well that even G didn't notice, but he did. He's well aware of the fact that his friend's falling for a certain brunette girl. And by the looks of it, the girl in question must've like him as well, she's just not aware of it yet.

But, Ieyasu is too shy to even act on it. Cozart thinks that it must be a pain on his friend's part. He grinned mischievously, looks like Ieyasu needs a little push in the right direction. So like any other concerned friend, he'll do what he can to help him out. So he sat up, pulled up his flip notes and pen and started writing the plans he's coming up with. He's such a genius indeed.

* * *

G sighs in relief when he couldn't hear a certain UMA's voice any longer. He stood up, brushed off any dust that he got from his clothes from sitting on the floor. He lightly taps Lavina on the shoulder to personally thank her.

"Hey, thanks about earlier"

Lavina looks up and sees the redhead grinning at her sheepishly, it surprised her because it's the first time she had seen him up close. She now realizes why almost all girls in school are going ga-ga over the boy, he really is handsome. The thought alone made the poor girl blush, which made G frown in confusion.

"Hey, you okay? Do you have a fever? You're red all over"

It snapped Lavina to reality, she shakes her head to tell him no.

"I'm fine, it's just… this is the first time I've really seen you up close."

It made the boy frown some more, this time in confusion.

"Huh?"

His expression made her laugh a bit, G doesn't know why but it made him laugh as well.

"No it's nothing, no need to get so caught up in that. Please, have a seat."

G sat on the empty seat on her right, making Lavina more aware of the closeness between them. Unfortunately for her, G didn't notice her discomfort.

"Damn, I kept on talking to you and I don't even know your name. Where are my manners? I'm Gokudera Ginnosuke, from class 2-B. What's yours?"

Lavina nodded slightly, biting her lower lip a little to keep herself from laughing. She's now realizing that her first impression of him is quite the opposite of what he really is now. She never really should've listened to rumors, she knows that now.

"I'm Etou Lavina from class 2-A, Gokudera-san."

G pouted (although he'll say that he's not later) at what Lavina had called him. _'He's really not what most people thought of him. He looks kind of like a puppy when he's like that'_ Lavina thought.

"You can call me G, or whatever the hell you prefer to call me, just not Gokudera-san. It makes me feel like I'm an old geezer like my old man. Sheesh!"

Lavina couldn't contain it anymore, she bursts out laughing. G blinks at first before laughing himself silly as well. He's never been comfortable with any girls before, and they always fawn over him, always trying to impress him. But with this girl, he felt at home, like he's with his friends. _'Maybe not all girls are bad, after all.'_ He secretly glances over Lavina._ 'Especially this one'_

* * *

Timoteo is a reasonable and well-respected man, and he knows that there is always kindness inside everyone. That's why in the all the twenty years that he's been working in Nami High (First as a teacher, and now, as the school director), he has helped a lot of people, had helped them grow their potential and has saved them in their problems. Most people say that he's almost like Buddha, having the patience and perseverance like that of the enlightened one.

Now, in all his old wisdom-like glory, he couldn't help but sighs tiredly as he watches over the mayhem that is the School Faculty. Most of the teachers are young, like when he had first started out, so in a way he understood them. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle or two while watching over them, despite their complaints and differing personalities, they all had one thing in common: they care a lot to their students and the school in general. So Timoteo doesn't worry that much, he knows that his beloved school is in capable hands. He just has to convince the principal of that fact, so far he still hadn't.


End file.
